Generally, the present invention relates to a vehicle door connector structure for providing a variety of electric signals into a vehicle door. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connecting structure capable of conveniently connecting and disconnecting a plurality of wires between a vehicle body and door.
Connectors for easily connecting and disconnecting electrical devices have been long known and used. These connectors increase the efficiency of assemblage and handling of electrical units by dividing functions into performing modules. Furthermore, upon the failure of a particular unit, one only need replace the defective module, which is quick and cost-effective. A variety of these types of connectors are utilized in vehicles. For instance, a connector is used to transfer electric signals between the door and body of a vehicle.
Typically, the vehicle door connector structure includes a male connector extracted out of a connector mounting hole in the vehicle""s body and a female connector connected through a grommet in the door. The male connector is typically coupled to the female connector to transmit various electric signals from the vehicle body to the vehicle door. After the female connector and the male connector are coupled together there are typically four protruders formed at the external surface of the female connector for insertion into a connector mounting hole in the vehicle body.
The grommet connected to the female connector is tightly attached to the connector mounting hole thereby tightly sealing the hole to prevent water leakage into either the door or the vehicle. However, often the female connector fails to provide a force sufficient to fasten the connectors and perform the sealing function. Thereby, vibration and noise is created. Furthermore, after the four protruders are inserted into the vehicle body, it is difficult to detach them from the vehicle body without damaging them. Therefore, repair time efficiency is negatively effected and costs are increased because the connector must be replaced. Another drawback in the conventional vehicle door connector structure in that wires are often damaged by the connector mounting hole, bringing about an electric shortage.
The present invention provides a vehicle door connector structure that can be conveniently and firmly fastened to a vehicle body, thereby securing a tight seal between the vehicle body and the door connector preventing noise and vibration and reducing repair time and costs.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle door connector structure comprises a female connector unit and a male connector unit. The male connector unit protrudes from and is fixed to the body of the vehicle and a slide holder is rotatably mounted to the female connector unit. The slide holder couples with the male connector unit and closely attaches to a vehicle body panel. Thus producing an electrical connection between the terminals of the female connector unit and those of the male connector unit.
In an alternative embodiment an electrical connector for a vehicle door comprises a male connector configured for insertion and mounting in a hole through a vehicle panel wherein the male connector defines a peripheral screw thread groove adjacent one end. Furthermore, a female connector is configured for receiving the male connector wherein the female connector contains terminals for engaging wires of the vehicle door and defines a peripherial connection groove adjacent an end. Also included is a slide holder rotatably receiving the female connector through engagement of a latching jaw into the connection groove and having internally protruding pins configured to rotatably engage the screw thread grooves in the male connector.
Preferably, the male connector comprises a connector portion with a body part configured to extend through an opening in a body panel and a panel bracket defining an opening configured to receive and lock onto the body part.